1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bars of hand soap, and more particularly, to bars adapted to allow for complete consumption of unused portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically soap bars for bathing are generally rectangular having the length greater than the thickness and a thickness somewhat greater than the width. However, soap bars of circular or other shapes are also well known.
One of the common problems with conventional soap bars is that as the bar is used and dissolved, it becomes smaller and less convenient for use. Typically, the remaining sliver ultimately becomes so thin and small that it is difficult to grasp. Such small dissolved unused portions are usually thrown away resulting in the cumulative waste of substantial amounts of soap each year.
Thus, it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a bar of soap that allows complete consumption of the bar of soap without waste.